Somebody
by triple-rocks
Summary: Danny is thinking about giving up on love. DS


**Title**: Sombody  
**Author**: Alex  
**Rating**: G  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Pairing**: Danny/Samantha  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Without A Trace, I just like to have a little fun with the characters. I wouldn't mind owning Enrique Murciano though. Lyrics are to the song Somebody by Reba MacIntyre  
  
**Somebody  
**  
"Would you go out with me?"  
  
Danny's question caught Samantha off guard and she stared at him trying to guage his seriousness. He didn't look like he was joking around with her and she began to wonder if she had heard him correctly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what did you just ask me?" she questioned.  
  
"Would you go out with me?" he asked again. Yep, she had heard him correctly.  
  
"Um..." she hesitated. She and Danny were friends, and she hadn't ever thought of him as anything more than that. Okay, that was a lie, she had entertained a thought or two about them being together, but never figured it as anything serious.  
  
"Hypothetically," he said sensing her nervousness.  
  
"Of course I would," she replied.  
  
"Really?" he asked. "Because I'm starting to wonder about myself. I go out on dates, and the women that I actually like...they just don't seem to like me. I'm seriously concidering just giving up."  
  
"Don't do that," Samantha said sitting down beside him. "I know how you feel. But you never know, sometimes you find love in the strangest places. It can be someone that you just meet, like love at first sight. Someone that you pass by on the street every day and you finally talk to. Hell, it can even be somebody that you know, but have never thought of that way. Finding someone to truely love can be tough, but once you find them...you realize that it was worth the wait. Right now we're both looking for that somebody, but we'll eventually find them."  
  
_Somebody in the next car...   
Somebody on the morning train...   
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day,   
Somebody that you look at, but never really see...   
Somewhere out there, is somebody_  
  
It had been a couple weeks since Danny had asked Samantha that hypothetical question and for some reason he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Her words kept replaying through his head everywhere he went. He would look at the women who lived in his apartment complex and wondered if one of them was somebody he could fall in love with. He looked at the people he saw every morning on his way to work, and thought the same thing about them. He even started looking at his co-workers more closely, thinking maybe one of them was 'the one'.  
  
"Hey Danny?" Samantha's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Shift's over, come on," she smiled. "Let's go get a drink."  
  
"Sure," he replied. He gathered his things before following her to the elevator that would take them to their cars.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were sitting next to each other at a bar, both with drinks in front of them. Danny turned to look at Samantha and it hit him. She was the one...she was his 'somebody'. His revelation surprised him. He had always been attracted to her, she was a beautiful woman after all, but he'd never thought that they could have anything more than friendship. Hell, he hadn't even realized that his attraction for her ran deeper, that over time, he had started to fall for her.  
  
"Danny?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts for the second time that night. He looked into her eyes, but didn't say anything. She frowned slightly before saying his name again. He's not sure what possessed him to lean over and kiss her, but that's what he found himself doing. It was a short kiss, just a brushing of the lips really but it left his heart pounding.  
  
"Danny?" she whispered, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips.  
  
"Samantha," he started. "I don't want it to be somebody that I just met, and I don't want it to be some stranger that I've never talked to before...I want it to be you."  
  
"Danny, I..." she paused. "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" he smiled.  
  
"Okay," she said returning his smile. He leaned in to capture his lips with her smiling against her mouth as she let out a pleasurable moan.  
  
_Somebody in the next car...   
Somebody on the morning train...   
Somebody in the coffee shop, that you walk right by everyday   
Somebody that you look at, but never really see ...  
Somewhere out there, is somebody._  
  
A/N: I know this song is about a waitress in a diner, so...that's why I used just the lyrics, which fits. This is the first WAT fic that I've posted, so please play nice.


End file.
